Changed
by Rena Howard
Summary: Sookie changes! Let's see how everyone else will react to her now.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters or stories. All copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. _

**Changed**

Chapter 1

After I found out that my relationship with Bill was nothing but a order from his Queen I ended our relationship.

I never wanted to see or speak to him again but it was hard because he would always show up at Merlotte's trying to talk to me.

I finally came to the realization that I needed to get away for a while and called the one person I knew that could take me where no one would find me.

So I spent the next year with Niall my great grandfather in the Fae Realm learning about my powers and how to fight.

When I wasn't busy learning I thought a lot about my life and how it had changed so much since I started dating Bill.

Everything bad that had happened is because I choose to be with him. Gran was killed because of me and there's not a day that goes by that I wish she was still here.

I hold no resentment towards Bill because if it wasn't for all the shit I went through I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through.

I am not going to say that I didn't change because I did. I was no longer the sweet naïve Southern Belle I once was.

I became stronger, harder and wiser.

I became a _Fighter_!

**Ok guys if you like this little taste let me know so I can continue.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters or stories. All copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. _

**Changed**

Chapter 2

I woke up this morning with a yearning to go home and decided that it was time for me to return.

I got up and took a shower and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a Grey v-neck t-shirt and black flats. I dried my hair and pulled it into a messy bun and added a little eye liner and mascara with a little bit of lip gloss and I was ready for my day.

I packed my thing and went to find Niall.

I found him in his office behind his desk on the phone. He motioned for me to sit and I did while he finished his phone conversation.

Once he was off the phone he wrote something down and then looked at me.

"I came to let you know that I am going home today," I said.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want. But I understand though and there are somethings I must tell you before you go," he said looking down at a file on his desk before handing it to me.

As I looked through it, it was all about the vampire Queen Sophie-Anne. I still didn't see what this had to do with me and said so.

"Well we know that her child Andre is the one that killed Peter. There is going to be a summit and at this summit Sophie-Anne will go to trail for the death of her husband. I have been keeping in contacted with Northman and we agreed that this information of how the King died must be know," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Why are you working or helping Eric?" I asked.

"Because My Child when Sophie-Anne and her child are dealt with Northman will be appointed King," he said and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well because you will be going to the summit with Northman," he said in his 'I mean business' voice and I rolled my eyes.

"And what am I to do at this summit?" I asked.

"Find out what you can that will help Northman but if it has anything to do with him becoming King do not say anything to him until after he is king because he dose not know he will be appointed King," he said setting forward leaning his arms on his desk.

"But why are you helping him?" I asked because fae and vampires do not get a long very well.

"I will tell you more when the time is right but for now these is all I can tell you," he said getting up and walked over to me. I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I popped myself home.

**_Thanks for the great response to this story._ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:__Thanks for the great response to this story__**.**__Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters or stories. All copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. _

**Changed**

Chapter 3

Once I was home I opened all the windows to air the house out because it was a little on the musty side. Of course the house wasn't dirty but as no one has lived here for a year there were things that needed to be done.

I went to each room and pulled all the bedding off and started washing them while I dusted, swept, mopped and vacuumed the whole house. Thank God I cleaned out the refrigerator before I left.

After spending two hours inside freshening the house up I went outside to see if Jason had kept his promise to keep the yard cut. Which to my surprise he did and it even looked like he took really good care of Gran's roses. I went back inside and had a turkey sandwich with chip's and a glass of sweet tea for a late lunch.

When I was done eating I cleaned up the little mess I made and decided to go see Sam, and Laf. I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out the back door to come to a dead stop when I saw a shiny black 650i Coupe BMW setting where my car should have been. I walked down to the car, opened the door to find and envelope sitting on the seat. I picked it up and sat down, I turned it upside down to have the keys and a new iPhone fall into my lap.

There was no need for me to sit there trying to figure out who it was from because only one person knew I was back and I will have to call him later and thank him. I started the car, found my favorite radio station and was off.

When I walked into Merlotte's Sam came running from behind the bar and Laf came running from the kitchen and I felt like a bullfighter waving my red flag waiting for them to attack me. They reached me at the same time and both of them threw their arms around me.

"Hooka it's about time ya bring yo ass back," Laf said pulling me to sit down in a booth.

"Yeah cher we have really missed you," Sam said sitting down beside me while Laf sat down across from us.

"I'm glad I'm back too because I missed y'all too".

So I spent the next two hours listing to them tell me about all the stuff that has happened since I've been gone. There were quite a few things that had me surprised. One that Arlene and Terry are living together, two that Jason has settled down with a girl named Crystal and three that Tara and JB got married and expecting, four Sam had found someone named Daphne and was happy and five that Laf had also found someone named Jesus.

The place started to get busy so I told them that I was happy for them and that I would stop back by later on in the week and left. On my home I decided that I would go to Fangtasia to talk to Eric about the summit and catch up with Pam.

It was a little after five thirty when I got home and decided to go ahead and take my shower. When I got out I put on a pair of black boy shorts and a white t-shit to wear until about eight. I walked into the living and flopped down on the couch and started watching TV.

I must have dozed off because I was awaken by the sound of someone knocking on the door, I look at the clock and it was past eight thirty. I lowered my shield and picked up on a void and knew that it was probably Bill. I got up, made my way to the door and opened it to find Bill.

He stood there for a couple of minutes with an odd look on his face looking me up and down before he spoke.

"Sam told me your were back and I just wanted to come see how you've been".

"I've been good. I've got to go get ready for a meeting, maybe tomorrow we could meet at Merlotte's and catch up," I said so he would get the idea that I don't want to talk to him now.

"Well then I will see you after first dark tomorrow," he said and I shut the door.

I ran to my room and put on this sexy black cut out tie back halter dress with black open toe sandal heels that I bought on a shopping trip with Claudine in New York. I curled my hair and did a smokey eye with a nude lip and I was ready. I walked back into my bedroom checked my cell phone and seen that Pam said that she was waiting and couldn't wait to see me. I grabbed my bag and was out the door.

I pulled into the parking lot about 35 minutes later and the place looked the same. I parked go out and got in line and let my shield down to see if I could pick up anything to was important and got that Eric has a human now named Yvette. It didn't bother that much because I knew I could have him if I wanted. The line moved and I got closer to the door when Chow saw me and motioned for me to come to him. When I reached him we was about to say something when I put my finger on his lip's to silents him and he nodded and opened the door for me to go in.

As soon as I was in I looked around to see if I could find Pam and didn't see her anywhere hell I didn't even see Eric. I went to the bar and got a gin a tonic and sat down in a booth in a corner so I would not be in Eric directed eye sight when he was on his throne. I lowered my shield again and found that there were two humans and two vampires in Eric office and from the lustful thoughts of the girls Eric and Pam were having a little snack.

I had just got done with my drink when Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera came on and I had to go dance. I danced my way to the floor and started moving my body to the music when and set of hands found their way to hips and pulled me into them. I turn and saw that it was Maxwell and smile, turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek and continue dancing. When the song was over Maxwell kissed my hand and went back to his little post and I continue to dance until I turned and saw Pam starring at me. I walked up to her slowly and peeked her on the lips and busted out laughing because she was speechless, I soon stopped laughing when I heard someone clear their throat.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, if not then don't read. ;) Also there are liks to Sookie's dress and shoe's on my profile.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Thanks for the great response to this story__**. **__Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters or stories. All copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. _

**Changed**

Chapter 4

I turned around and there his stood in all his glory, wearing black tight jeans and t-shirt with boot's. His eye's traveled up and down my body twice before looking into eyes.

"Master" I said and watched his body shuddered as his eyes darkened. I knew then that he still wanted me more than anything. His eyes moved from mine to look at Pam before he walked off and I knew that I had gotten to him with that one word and planed on using it again.

"You know you shouldn't tease him like that," Pam said dragging me to a booth.

"Why?" and she rolled her eyes to let me know that I knew why I shouldn't but hey who said I was teasing?

"You know he has not spoken your name since you left?" I started laughing and then stopped when I saw her face, she was serious.

"You have to be kidding? Why would he not say my name? I mean it's not like we were together or anything because we weren't, so why should my name bother him?"

"You know that he has wanted you since the night Bill brought you here. After you left Eric was in a bad mood for about four month's until Yvette came. I am not saying that she made anything better but he has been easier to work with."

"So did he tell you that I would be going to the summit with y'all?"

"Yes, just so you know Yvette coming too and I hope that you will be able to get alone with her because I can't,"

"Oh you've been fighting with your Mistress?" I said and received a slap on my arm.

"She is not my Mistress,"

"So how long have they been together?"

"About 8 month's but now that your back I don't see it lasting much longer," she said with a knowing grin on her face.

"OK well are you going to help me tease him some more tonight?"

"It has been so dull around here since you left and I for one am happy your are back. I can now tease my Master again" and she got up and walked over to the DJ. She said something to him and walked back over to me and pulled me out the booth and leaded me to the dance floor. As soon as my foot hit the edge of the floor Love Dealer by Esmée Denters came on and we started dancing. Pam was enjoying my dress because she kept running her hands over my skin that was exposed and it's was turning me on. Well hell I haven't had any in a year and no hands had been on me but mine and it felt good to have someone else on me.

"Go tell him to play Ride by Ciara" I said and nibbled her ear lobe. She did and was back in no time picking up where we left off. I looked over at Eric and he was leaning forward on his throne with his elbows resting on his knees watching us. For the rest of the song we continued to put on a show for him, once the song was over we went back to the booth.

Once we were seated Ginger came over with our drinks. I needed to know if Pam lived with Eric and if so then would he mind if I came home with her tonight, I mean I still needed to learn when we're leaving and what I needed for this trip.

"Do you live with Eric?"

"I didn't until about three months ago,"

"What happened to cause you to move back?"

"Eric was stupid enough to let her sleep in his sleeping chamber and woke one night to find the door open so that anyone that wanted to get to him could. He almost Killed her,"

"Does he still allow her to sleep with him now?" I hoped he didn't and if he did he was stupid. I just had to know because if he didn't and If Pam allowed me to sleep with her I could have some fun while his dead to the world.

"He changed the code and the only time she's up there is when he's awake and with her,"

"Well since I still need to talk about the summit and what I need to bring with me, do you think he would care about me going home with you?"

"Oh Sookie you can come home with me anytime you want" she said with a wicked grin. She pulled her cell phone out and sent a text to Eric. I saw him look over at us out the corner of my eye before Pam's phone went off. She rolled her eyes at it and replied, this went on for about 5 minutes before I was hauled out of the booth and out the back door.

"Eric is leaving Chow and Maxwell to close up and coming home too,"

"Okay, well let me go get my car," I said and popped myself into the car and pulled around back where Pam, Eric, and Yvette were standing. Eric was just starring at me like he didn't know me anymore and I guess you could say he didn't and I was about to blow his mind even more. I rolled down my window and winked at Pam before looking into his eyes.

"Jag dör känna din beröring över hela min kropp." Pam's body started shacking because she was trying to hold her laughter in and a bulge grew in Eric pants. He looked over to Pam and she stopped. He helped Yvette into the car before he got in and took off like a bat out of hell.

"So now he's to good to talk to me?" I asked as she Pam got in.

"No, but don't tell him I told you this. He was hurt when you left, you were the first human since he turned me to hold his attention,"

"I know but me leaving had nothing to with him. I left because Bill wouldn't stop coming around,"

"I know and I tried to make him understand this but he saw it different,"

"Well if my little game isn't going to work then I don't need to waste my time," I said pulling up to the gate. Pam leaned over and typed in the code and the gate opened. The house was the most beautiful house I had even seen. It was three stories and had an European feels to it.

Once we were inside Pam took me on a tour of huge house. It had 8 bedrooms with 8 bathrooms and 4 half baths. It even had an elevator, pool, tennis court, billiards room and home theater. The kitchen was to die for with four ovens, two dishwashers, gas cook top, steam drawer, cake making cabinet, exotic granites and custom cabinetry. Why would a vampire need all of that I have no idea. Eric's office was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. He has this huge fish tank in the wall that I could just look at all day.

When we were done Pam lead me to the elevator and went to the third floor. She told me that the third flood was light tight and that this is were they rest for the day. When the door opened it looked like a mini house within a house. There was a little sitting area with a TV, a little kitchen, and three bedroom up there. Each room had their own bathroom which I was thankful for If I was going to be staying up here tonight. Pam had just started leading me to her room when we heard the elevator opened and out stepped Eric with Yvette wrapped around his waist going to town.

"What the fuck, could they not do that in their room?" I asked looking back at Pam and walked off in the direction I thought was her room.

"He's just trying to get to you" she said from behind me.

"Yeah well it's making me sick to my stomach, I think I might puck," I said a little bit louder so he could hear me over Yvette's moans.

"Your really not going to be sick are you?" Pam asked with a disgusted look on her face that made me laugh.

"No I'm good" I said flopping down on her bed. Her room was a earthy brown color that I found to be relaxing and clam. The bed of course was a huge four poster bed with a light tan comforted with white sheets.

"Hey do you have anything I could put on to get out this dress," I asked sitting up to realize that she wasn't in the room. I took off my heels and walked over to the door that saw open and saw Pam standing there in a cute light purple baby doll with matching hot pants going through a drawer. She pulled out a this dotted mesh baby doll nightie and handed it to me. I walked back into the bedroom and took off my dress and put on the nightie while Pam watched me. I had gotten used to the nudity while in the Fae realm and it didn't bother me anymore.

"We got like what two hours before dawn, wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure what do you wanna watch?" She asked as we laced our arms together and walked down the hall.

"What's he..."

_**Translation****:**_

_**Jag dör känna din beröring över hela min kropp - ****I am dying to feel your touch all over my body **_

_**There will also be links to Eric's house and Pam's and Sookie's nightie's on my profile.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would've had this up earlier but my baby started school for the first time and I was kinda of taking it hard. She is my only one and she is growing up to fast for my liking! :`( But now that I have my mornings free I am going to be able to work on this more. Again thanks for all the reviews! _

_P.S I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters,stories or True Blood._

**Changed**

Chapter 5

"What's he..." was all I could get to come out because Eric was standing in front of the microwave wearing nothing but black lounge pants that were sitting really low on his hips. It's not like I haven't seen guy's without a shirts on but to see Eric without his shirt had me imaging what it would be like to run my hands all over it. I even imaged me pouring chocolate on his chest and licking it off before Pam's snickering brought out of la la land.

"What were you saying Sookie?" Pam said with a smirk as she sat down.

"Why don't we listen to some music and talk," I said and Pam shot off the couch over to the radio system. I turned around and notice that Eric was now leaning against the counter watching us.

When the music started playing and _Hey Hey You You I don't like you Girlfriend_ came out the speakers I started laughing. I jumped up off the couch and started dancing and singing with my eyes locked with Eric's the whole time. It was a perfect song from me to him and Pam knew it and I would have to thank her for it.

"What's the fuck is going on in here?" someone screamed, Pam and I turned around to see Yvette standing in the hallway with her arm's cross over her chest like she was the ruler of the house. Pam was more than unhappy while Eric had a amused look on his face.

"Well if your so stupid that you couldn't figure it out yourself we are listing to music and dancing," I said sitting down on the couch.

"I know why you are here and it's not going to work. My Eric is happy with me and doesn't want you! So stop wasting your time!," she said screaming the last part at me. Only if she knew that he still did want me, but I wasn't going to tell her that because she will find out for herself soon enough.

"The reason I am here is none of _your_ business! If _you_ have a problem with me here then _you_ better get over it because I am not going anywhere until _Eric_ says I am not welcome here."

"This is my house as much as it is Eric and if I say you are not welcome here then you will leave," and I started laughing so hard I thought I was going to piss myself.

"You really believe that don't cha? Oh how I feel sorry for you because you are sooo wrong! You're a pet and have no say so over anything, so learn your place and shut your mouth!" I said and smiled up at Pam that was still standing where we had been dancing.

"Your just going to stand there and let that white trash talk to me like that?" she asked Eric. She was about to pay fro calling me white trash. I raised my hand and pointed at her and she was instantly against the wall. I got up and walked over to stand in front of her and laughed when she figured out she couldn't move.

"I hoped that now you have learned not to run your mouth to people you don't know. See I am not white trash and I am also not human. I could kill you just as fast if not faster than a vampire. So from now on stay away from me and keep my name out of your mouth." I said and released her from the wall and she went running over to Eric.

"Pam I am going to go to bed,"

EPOV

After Sookie left to go to bed I glamoured Yvette to forget everything that happened and for her to stay away from Sookie. I sent her off to bed and sat down on the couch beside Pam.

"Sookie has changed more than I thought"

"Of course she has and I for one and glad that she is stronger, harder, wiser and more confident." she said getting up and going to her room.

I had to agree with her. I no longer had to worry about her safety now that she could take care of herself. Seeing her like that turned me on more than anything. I was out of my mind when I saw her tonight in that little black dress. I smelled her as soon as I walked out my office and had to shake my head because it sometimes played games on me about her. But when I heard her laughter I knew that she was really here. When she called me master I wanted to throw her down on the floor and fuck her senseless. Watching her dance with Pam was even harder to do because I was picturing them two together. I knew then that she was play with me and I had to step you my game.

When Pam asked if Sookie could come home with us I was a little giddy and said OK. When she pulled up in a black BMW and told me 'I am dying to feel your touch all over my body ' in Swedish I almost came right there. I put Yvette in the car an speed off like a bat out of hell.

When we got home we went straight to her room. I had her clothes off in seconds with mine coming off not longer behind. All I could think about was Sookie and even imaged that Yvette was Sookie, which I have done more than I will admit. I listened to Pam give her the tour of the house and when they got to the third floor I picked Yvette up and got on the elevator. When the doors open and I walked out with Yvette wrapped around me I thought it was going to make Sookie jealous but it didn't and it pissed me off and I became a little bit more rougher with Yvette. After I was done with Yvette I laid her on my bed and put on a pair of black lounge pants and went to get a True Blood.

When Pam and Sookie walked into the living room Sookie stopped talking and I could hear that her heart beat pick up and a smile graced my face. It made me happy to know that I could still have that effect on her. When they started dancing and singing she stared at me the whole time and I had to smirk to myself because the song was perfect!

I would have Sookie and she would have me not matter what. I am not going to let her get away from me this time! But I am not going to let her get me that easy, so game on. I got up and walked to Pam's door. I knocked lightly before opening the door to find Pam already out on the bed beside Sookie. I walked around the bed and picked her up.

I walked into my room and shut the door, typed in the code to lock it and then made my way over to the bed. I laid her down and took off my pants and slid in behind her. I wrapped my arm around her and just laid there loving the way that our bodies fit perfectly together. It was already pasted dawn so I kissed the side of her neck and was out for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Seeing that you guy's are into it just as much as I am helps me a lot, so thanks guys!:) Also I still don't have a beta so please forgive me for all the mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters,stories or True Blood._

**Changed**

Chapter 6

I woke up to find that Pam had cuddled up behind me and had thrown her arm around me. At least I thought it was Pam until I open my eye's and looked down to see that it was a man's arm and knew instantly that it was Eric that was behind me. I rolled so that I was facing him and just stared at his face until my bladder reminder me why I woke up in the first place.

After taking care of my human needs I popped myself into Pam's room and put back on my dress, heels and then grabbed my bag. I popped myself into the car and made my way towards home until I saw a Sonic's and had to stop. I got a number 1 with tot's and a sweet tea and it was gone within second.

It was about three by the time I pulled up around back of my house. I ran up the back step's unlocked the door and went straight to my bedroom to take a shower. When I got out the shower I wrapped my hair up in a towel, dried off and rubbed my Berry Kiss lotion all over my body. I put on this cute little purple lace bra and pantie set, brushed out my hair and then dried it. I walked out of the bathroom and right to my closet to find something to wear that wouldn't give Bill the wrong impression of why I agreed to meet him.

After spending about 30 minutes going through my closet I decided to wear a black pair of skinny jeans with a Grey cutaway sweater tank and my Grey flat fold-over boots. I went back to the bathroom to powdered my face, put on some mascara with a little bit of eye liner and some lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I ran down stairs grabbed the phone and called Jason. He said that they were out in Hotshot and that if it was all right to meet him tomorrow at Merlotte's after he got off of work. Of course I told him I would and we said our goodbye. I call Tara and she said that her and JB are on their way to Merlotte's and I told her that I would meet her there and said goodbye. I grabbed my bag and was out the door.

I was so happy to see her that I could barely sit still in the car while I drove.

When I pulled up they were already there. I walked in Tara shot up out of the booth and almost knocked me down when she hugged me. She started crying and damn it if she didn't make me cry.

"I hate these fucking hormones," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the booth.

"How far along are you now?" I asked as I sat down. She was huge and I was amazed she could get in the booth.

"I've got three weeks to go,"

"What are you having and have you picked out a name yet?"

"We're having a boy and I think we're going to name him Lucas," she said smiling over at JB who was playing pool with Hoyt.

"So when did you two get married?"

"We got married when I found out I was pregnant, which was about 7 months ago".

"I am so happy that you found someone to love you and make you happy,"

"I know and you better not run away again because my baby needs his aunty,"

"I promise I am not going anywhere," I said laughing.

She told me that JB was working over at the gym in Shreveport as a trainer and that's he's happy to become a dad. She told me that she had hired a girl named Tanya to run the store while she's out. I told her that if she needed me to help out at the store that I would and even with the baby after he's born. Their food came and JB rejoined her and I left to go sit at the bar and wait for Bill.

Laf came out from the kitchen and we talked a little bit before he had to go back to the kitchen. Terry had just refilled my sweet tea when Bill walked in. I got up and walked over to a booth that had no one around it and motioned for him to join me. He sat down and I got straight to the point.

"I want you to know that I am over you and what you did to me. I will be your friend but that is all. I don't want to hear that you loved or still do love me because if you did or do, you would have told me the truth when you realized that you had fallen in love with me and that I was no longer an assignment for you."

"Well I am glad to hear that you are over it because so am I. I have actually meet someone and was just stopping by last night to see how you were doing. I would also like for us to be friends." WTF did he have to get over? Nothing! If he suspected me to be jealous because he found someone I wasn't and really didn't give a damn!

"Good now that, that is done would you please excuse me because I have business to attend to tonight." I said with a nod and got up and left. I had to come up with something to make Eric go crazy enough to make him give up. I know he's not going to let me get him that easy since I had made it so hard on him when he was after me, but hey at the time I was with asshole and now the roll was reversed. I got in the car and pulled out my cell phone to call Pam.

She said that she was at the house packing her and Eric's stuff because we're leaving in the morning for the summit. I ask were Eric was and she said that he was at the bar making sure that Clancy had and knew everything he needed to know to run the bar while we are gone. I told her that I was on my home to pack and that I would be over as soon as I was done and said goodbye.

After I packed my suitcase and a carry on I put them by the front door and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before I left. I pulled out the frying pan, cheese, butter, bread and made a grilled cheese. I got a glass of milk once it was done and sat down to eat in peace.

When I was done I cleaned up my mess and turned the light off. I walked to the front door picked up my stuff, turned the light off and popped myself to Pam room. She wasn't in there so I seat my stuff down and did a quick scanned to find were she was. I found one void by the pool and knew it was Pam since she said Eric was gone. I didn't remember to bring a bathing suite so I popped back to the house and grabbed my white triangle bikini and popped back. I changed and popped myself to the kitchen and as I walked from there to the pool a very good idea popped into my head.

"Hey Pam, do you have your phone out here with you?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Why?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You know I really didn't mind waking up to find that I was in his bed, but if he thinks I am not going to do something to get him back for that than he's wrong. I want you to take some picture's of me and send them to him." She looked at me for a minute before a wicked grin spread across her face.

"I am not taking pictures of you, we are going to make a video and I know the perfect song too," she said getting up and moving at vampire speed came back with speakers and an iPod.

Once she got that set up she looked over her shoulder and winked at me before Woohoo by Christina Aguilera started playing. Pam was absolutely amazing at picking out song's for me and I loved it!

We spent the next 6 minutes videoing me dancing and doing a couple of other things that had Pam's fangs popping out and then we sent it to Eric.

"You know, he's either going to break his phone or be here within seconds after watching it," she said getting into the pool.

"Well either way I'll know that I accomplished what I wanted to do," I said and jumped in the pool.

EPOV

I have been at the club for almost an hour making sure Clancy knew everything he needed to know to run the bar while we're gone. It's not that hard and he should have no problems doing it.

After I tell him about the delivers that will be coming in and who should be here to see to them I walk back to my office. As soon as I walk in to the room I wished I didn't. Yvette started whining because she hadn't found a dress for the ball that will be held on the last night of the summit. I really didn't know how much more I could put up with her. I know the only reason she is with me is for my money and the only reason I choose to keep her was because her blood was much more cleaner than the fangbangers from the club and of course the sex, but I could get that from anyone.

"Then go shopping and stop your fucking whining," I hissed as I turned on my laptop.

"I need some money,"

"For what?"

"For the dress of course. I wouldn't need to buy one if I didn't have to go to this summit with you and that makes it your problem," she said standing in front of my desk. Who did she think she was talking to like that.? There was only one person that ever talked to like that and got away with it and she was not that person.

I was out of my chair and had my hand around her throat before she even knew what had happened.

"You must have forgotten who you are speaking to! I don't want you to go to the summit with me and I no longer want you as a pet, so when we get back to my house pack your shit and get the fuck out!" I hissed and let go of her neck.

She sat down an the couch and was quite while I finished my work.

We were in the car on the way to my house my phone went off, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Pam and open the file that she had sent me. At first it was just music playing and then there was Sookie in a white bikini dancing very dirty. She ran her hands up her body and around to the back of her neck and her top fell down. I had to turn it off so I wouldn't crash my baby and stepped down on the gas a little bit harder.

I pulled up not even 5 second later and tole Yvette to stay put. I ran to her room at my vampire speed and throw her stuff in her bags and then took them to her. I glamoured her to not remember anything about me or where I lived and she left.

I went up to my room and changed into a navy blue pair of sleep pants and went down to my office to watch the rest of the video Pam sent me. I was so hard that it was very painfully by the time the video ended. I wanted nothing more than to go to her and fuck her senseless. But I was Eric Fucking Northman and I didn't give in to woman, so I stayed in my office and read my emails. I did however turn the monitors so that I could watch them in the pool.

I went back to my emails and didn't notice when they left the pool until Pam walked into my office and sat down on the couch in front of the fish tank.

"Where's Sookie?"

"I don't know she just popped away," she said looking at her nails. I guess Niall must of needed to talk to her. I told Pam about Yvette and couldn't help but notice the smirk that she had on her face when I told her. We also went over things about the summit before we went up to our rooms.

I laid down on the bed and turned the TV on and wondered if Sookie would be back before I was gone for the day. I must have went into downtime because the next thing I knew was that Sookie was straddling me in that white bikini and it was taking me a hell of a lot to stay sane.

_**Hope you guy's enjoyed it! :)**_


End file.
